StarCrossed Worlds
by SilverThornz
Summary: "What do you sing for Sasuke?" Yahime asked him her eyes zeroing in on his. He shrugged his shoulders but he did know what he sang for and his reason was standing right in front of him. SasukeXOC/NejiXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Do You Know Who I Am?

**Star-Crossed Worlds**

**.;;: Chapter One: Do You Know Who I Am?:;;.**

"Sasuke!" the blonde said yelling after his best friend, "Slow down teme! We'll make it in plenty of time."

Sasuke wasn't listening he had to get there before his manager did, if Kakashi was already in the meeting then Sasuke knew he was beyond late. He had to hurry or his manager would give him yet another lame, unneeded speech again and it's always the same one; "When life takes a turn…". Then he'd say some other stuff he doesn't mean. It was always the same thing with that guy; if Sasuke's late he gets a speech and if he's late he was helping an old lady cross the street. He's lied so much Sasuke's starting to think that guy actually believes his tall tales.

Sasuke ran through the building and didn't stop until he reached the oh-so-familiar glass door which all the meetings concerning Sasuke were held. He composed his-self and pushed the door open.

The room had stormy grey walls and red carpet covered the floors; it had a lightening and darkening effect on the room. But that was hardly noticeable when the walls were covered with large hanging photos of all of its artists and gold records were showered throughout the room. Of course what really took his attention away way the view; an entire wall made of glass (basically a window) overlooked the city. If he was a different person he would have smiled even grinned but he was Sasuke Uchiha, he was a rockstar.

"Good morning Sasuke," the men and women in the room sang in unison.

"Hn." He had barely noticed them when he came in, and wasn't all that interested in what they had to say. He turned his attention to them and waltzed over to the long table the people were gathered at; he took his open seat at the head off the long table and sat with his usual bored posture.

A girl about twenty rushed up to him from the far corner of the large room, "Would you _like anything_, Mr. Uchiha?" she said with a smile that relayed what she truly meant. She meant anything.

He waved her off and looked at who was facing him at the end of the table, _Damn,_ Sasuke thought, _Kakashi beat me here. There goes my _entire_ afternoon._

"Sasuke, you're late," Kakashi pointed out with a gleam in his eye, "You have to keep in mind that the world doesn't wait for you just because your famous, or because your good-looking; time stands still for no man and if you would ask me my opinion…"

_You'd say the same damn thing you told me last week at five o'clock in the morning you perv_, Sasuke thought bitterly preparing to zone off. Kakashi was the only one in the room that would complain about him being late, besides the fact that Sasuke was hardly late for anything in his entire life; the rest were either afraid to speak because he could get them fired, they were trying to figure out ways to get his autograph for a relative or too star struck to even bring it up. Then again Sasuke was used to this by now; he was treated differently his whole life because his dad owned Uchiha Enterprises the most successful company in the continent.

"But that's not the point right now," Kakashi finally finished about ten minutes later, "We are here to discuss you now….," Kakashi shuffled through some papers and emerged victorious with a specific file in hand, "Your record sales are steady, but we need a new album to keep you on everyone's mind. You need to stay relevant."

The group of mindless tools agreed, "Oh, yes relevancy is the key."

Sasuke disagreed, how relevant could he get? He has over 50 fan clubs and that number is steadily rising with others breaking off to join other presidents' reign. Everywhere he goes a paparazzi is tailing him, or some chick is trying to determine his address. Even today he was in a car chase; and he was being chased!

"I disagree, that album just came out five months ago," Sasuke objected not breaking eye contact with the man in front of him, "An album is not the way to go, if I keep trying to write lyrics every minute I'm going to get burnt out then I'll sue you for abusing your client's well-being." Kakashi's face fell into a grin.

"Now Sasuke a lawsuit is a bit much even for you don't you think?" Kakashi replied uneasily. Kakashi hated getting sued and he knew Itachi'd find him the best damn lawyer there was; a lawsuit was not a thing to joke about with this man. "Maybe a whole new album isn't the right path right now…"

_I thought so_, Sasuke thought smugly.

"I agree, not the way to go," the group around them murmured scratching out what they had just written down a few moments ago. They had no opinions they just wrote down whatever that joker said.

"Television appearances, series guest star, and collaboration with other artists. The list is steadily growing Sasuke. Oh and you need to do some charity work, I already have you down for planting trees two weeks from now; you know to save face," Kakashi said reviewing the other sheets of paper.

"Planting trees? I never planted anything in my entire life," Sasuke said taken aback.

"Never say, never Sasuke you can always change," Kakashi continued, "Oh and we need to find you a love interest, preferable someone famous-those fans of yours would kill her if she wasn't…"

_What?_

When did his personal life come up for discussion; that was their agreement when the silver haired man became his manager, his personal life wasn't to be tampered with.

"_Hell no,_ I'm not your puppet and you can't-you won't have anything to do with my personal life. Do you comprehend? Is that clear?" Sasuke snapped sending his manager a preferably cold glare. "If that's all—"

Sasuke stood up shaking with anger, he'd held it in this entire time and now he was ready to burst. It would only take a feather tip the scales—

"Please calm down Sasuke, I meant no harm only that having a love interest would keep some of those relentless fans of yours at bay. I'm only thinking of you Sasuke," the man said with such sincerity that Sasuke almost considered it.

_No,_ he thought, _there is more to it than that, what is this moron playing at._

Though he wanted to leave, Sasuke sat down to finish this meeting, "Any other bright ideas." Sasuke raised his eye brows his words soaked in sarcasm.

"Well to show off your star power, we'll have you preforming or sharing concert with another idol, you know making appearances and such together in public places, eating at restaurants etc.,etc."

Sasuke nodded that seemed simple enough, "Who am I doing this with?"

"You'll like this pairing very much, trust me."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Who?" he asked flatly.

"You can see for yourself they'll be here in a few hours to discuss the ah-arrangement. In the meantime find something to do and take that idiot out of here," Kakashi gestured to the glass door were Naruto's face was smashed up against it. "Does he know he's in public? Anyway be back at five o'clock the manager of our new friend doesn't play around; you're either here or they walk."

"Aa," Sasuke nodded. He stood and left the room.

"Sasuke-teme I'm hungry," Naruto pouted as they made their way to Sasuke's 2012 458 Ferrari Italia convertible.

"And? Who am I your mother?" Sasuke replied coolly, "Go and whine to Hinata."

"You owe me sustenance after sitting out in that waiting room for almost an hour!" Naruto grumbled rubbing his stomach and trying to make a puppy-dog face but instead just looked like he had diarrhea.

Sasuke opened his car door and slid in his crimson car and Naruto followed suit, "I didn't ask you to wait out there, it was your own fault for not coming in anyway."

"Please, if you take me I won't beg you for anything ever again, pinky swear," Naruto said as Sasuke's engine purred to life.

"Whatever you better not eat too much either, I'm not sitting through another speech just because you got sick and I have to take you to the hospital just so they can give some gas relief medicine and I have to suffer through the hours it takes you to relieve your-self."

When Sasuke pulled back up to Lightening Records v.i.p parking lot he rushed out of the car, Naruto on his heels and shoved the front door open. There were fan girls trailing after them and would soon catch up to them if they weren't careful.

Sasuke only had two minutes to get into that building, before he was late and this time it was Naruto's fault. He had ordered everything on the menu twice and took his sweet time eating it.

_If I'm late Naruto is so dead_, he ran onward without stopping, he was not ready for another lecture.

Sasuke hadn't really been paying attention when he bumped into someone and they both collapsed on the ground.

"What the hell!" Sasuke snapped pulling himself up.

"Aren't you going to apologize!" the person he had knocked down said struggling to stand.

"_Me_ apologize for _your_ stupidity? I don't think so," Sasuke made a move to get up when a hand shot up grabbed his wrist.

"Excuse me but if I remember correctly you were the one running like an idiot," the stranger said, "Pardon me if I'm old fashion but shouldn't a gentlemen be the one to apologize to the lady first."

Sasuke turned to look at the said girl with an angry 'get your hands off me' type of glare, until he met two shining amber eyes gazing back at him. He knew who she was_, I think anyway_.

He looked her over; she had long waist length silvery-white hair and a caramel toned skin color. She didn't look like some ordinary girl, he knew she wasn't; she was way too attractive to be ordinary. This girl belonged on a cover of a magazine and probably was on dozens of them already.

"Do you have an eye problem?" the beautiful girl asked.

He hardened his heart and gave her a glare that would have sent many in the shadows to hide. She didn't budge just stood there. They had an all-out staring contest until Naruto ran up to them and said, "Hey, Sasuke we have to-Oh helllllo there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl let go of Sasuke and turned instead to his blonde companion, "Pleased to meet you. I'm—"

"Yahime Akairi, the famous singer. My girlfriend loves you, I have to say I'm a fan of pretty girls," Naruto grinned like a hyena; in the process stealing Sasuke's thunder.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two. And she smiled brightly back at the smiling idiot.

"Thank you, I always love to hear when others like my singing as much as I do," she replied with a charming giggle. "So, he belongs to you then, Naruto?" she said the happiness draining from her face as she returned her gaze to Sasuke barely acknowledging his existence.

"Sadly yes, he's my best friend. Oh sorry about him knocking you down by the way, he's not used to having to apologize to women, they just through them-selves at him; I don't know why though he's nothing to sneeze at," Naruto continued, "He's a bit ego-centric at times. You'll have to excuse his caveman like ways."

Sasuke scowled_, Caveman?_

Yahime glanced at her watch, "Try to keep an eye on your little friend please; he's a bit of a trouble maker."

She spoke as if he were a child and did not matter; Sasuke wasn't used to this kind of thing. Usually he wouldn't get mad but how did she not know his name? Everyone knew his name, he made women fall on their faces just to get near him and he made guys question their sexuality. He wanted know if she knew him or not; he knew her, it is only fair.

He shook the thoughts away he was losing it, when did he care if others knew his name. Still—

Yahime turned to leave toward the main lobby and Sasuke grabbed her hand, "Do you know who I am?"

"But of course Uchiha, I have to know every artist that's worth mentioning. And I used to think you were but after seeing your male ego in full bloom, I must say; I am not a fan." Yahime Akairi snatched her hand away, turned and left.

Sasuke scowled after her, well at least she knew of him_. Now this is war!_

"Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke and they too fled the scene.


	2. Chapter 2: Fists Of Fury

**Thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did the girls wouldn't act like freaking psychopaths (I didn't put a disclaimer on the last one ) Alright (cracks knuckles) let's get started!**

**Star-Crossed Worlds**

**.;;: Chapter Two: Fists Of Fury:;;.**

Sasuke and Naruto continued their sprint and caught up with Yahime in a few short moments.

_She's going pretty fast-even in heels, _Sasuke thought unconsciously watching her move.

They came to an elevator that was just arriving, looking at each other the three plied inside.

"You two again. Am I going to have to give you an autograph?" she said sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked, "I wouldn't want your autograph even if your name was printed on my ass—"

"Okay, anyway so what are you doing here Yahime? I thought you were signed to White Phoenix Records," The blonde said starting conversation and scratching his head in unease.

"Well my manager wanted me to branch out and sell out a few concerts with my fellow teen artists. I'm here to meet _the most successful_ artist in the company, probably one with manners," she growled at Sasuke. "Anyway, it's nice to see you again Naruto-wait you're that heir aren't you? The self-proclaimed king of ramen." Yahime giggled, completely turning the conversation away from Sasuke, again. She knew she was pissing him; the thing about it she was doing it pretty smoothly without being to rude.

"Your dad owns all of those hotels along the coast and throughout the world right? Minato," Yahime inferred.

"Yeah, a lot of people don't notice me though when I'm next to moody over here," Naruto pointed to Sasuke lying through his teeth.

_Liar, you get chased almost as much as I do_; Sasuke rolled his eyes at the unbelievable ease at which Naruto had lied.

"Sure you do; it looks pretty difficult not to pay attention when your hair is loudest thing in the room," Yahime said calling his lie.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed showing his choppers.

The elevator halted to a stop and Yahime was the first to exit, "This is where I get off see, you two later."

They were one the tenth floor, and Sasuke thought about the coincidence of them having to go to the same floor. The two guys stepped out and continued to their destination. Oddly they were heading in the same direction; _This is too much of a coincidence_, Sasuke thought.

Yahime turned around irritated as she stopped at the glass door; his glass door. Yahime's head jerked to them in an almost graceful matter; her eyes were wide as the scene was settling in. It all finally dawned on him; the reason he bumped into one of White Phoenix's artists, the reason they got in the same elevator to the same floor, and the reason they were standing at the same damn door.

Sasuke glanced at the door; it was mocking him. If it had a mouth it would say 'You are so fucking screwed Sasuke, to the very pits of hell, you are damned and I'm going to laugh as long as I want about it. You are the biggest jackass ever born, and now prepare to meet the manager from hell! Hahahahahahahaha…..'

"Oh hell," Naruto gasped.

Sasuke thought 'oh hell' was an understatement. He didn't fear working with her just because she didn't really like all too well, he could work with that; it's her manager, she was crazy! Sasuke wasn't frightened by anyone but she had the monstrous strength of like sixty men put together.

Sasuke shrugged it off, might as well get it over with. He reached around Yahime and opened the door for them to enter. She looked at him surprised and he flexed a brow letting her know it was a kind of a peace treaty. Yahime smiled brightly and accepted his plea; she knew how relentless her manager could be, she'd bury him if so much as slammed the door in her face.

He composed himself and whipped himself devoid of all emotions. Sasuke needed his poker face if he were to get through this day without being traumatized.

They all stepped into the room and he went to his usual head of the table chair. There were very few people in the room; ten counting him and Naruto.

Kakashi directed Yahime to sit facing Sasuke, "You again." She said jokingly with a harmless smile.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows put did not push them. Two women can to stand behind Yahime but Kakashi gestured for them to take the two seats on her right and left.

One woman, the manager was a blonde woman in a too tight skirt, whose blouse couldn't contain her unnaturally large breasts. She was the dreadful, fire breathing Tsunade; the she beast in human form.

The other woman who sat on the opposite of Tsunade was Arame Ishidou, she was darker skinned than Yahime; a copper like brown. She was the image consultant, and she too took no shit. Her hair was in a bob and her yellow eyes stared at Sasuke with a dull expression. Sasuke groaned, _these two…_

"You two are late," Kakashi said acknowledging the obvious. "Now..." Kakashi took the seat to the right of Sasuke and waved off the rest of the people who were still lingering after the meeting had finished, "We have decided to have you two appearances in public together-you know as friends. Each of you barely hangs out with other singers, so this will help you with that and will keep you ever present in each other's fans heads. When one mentions one the other will come to mind."

It sounded pretty sane to Sasuke so he didn't object, however; he looked over at the three facing them and saw no objections_. So far, so good, that woman hasn't said anything_, he thought.

Naruto came to sit beside him and said, "Sasuke, who's that old lady with the fake chest?"

"Crap!" Sasuke said slamming his hand to his head.

There was short scuffling sound and Naruto's body hit the wall behind Sasuke with a loud bang. Sasuke didn't have to look up to see Tsunade jumping over him to get to the blonde idiot.

_ Caveman my ass._

Tsunade's fist was about slam into Naruto's face when he ducked and the already huge hole got bigger. This was not what Sasuke expected to happen.

"Wait! I said you were a bold lady! And I was envious of you because I don't have any my-self!" Naruto lied as her other fist halted to a stop before it hit its mark. _What an idiot._

"Oh, well carry on," Tsunade spoke fixing her dress and shirt, "That's completely different."

She returned to her usual spot and Yahime shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Is anything broken Naruto? My manager can be a tad bit passionate at times."

Passionate wasn't the word, maybe the intent to kill would fit the situation better.

"Naruto, go stand outside please," spoke Kakashi with a smile on his face, "We wouldn't want yet another misunderstanding," Kakashi then turned to the people in the room that they could now fully see through Tsunade's rampage on the wall, "You may want to go to another room. We're all quite excited about having Sasuke and Yahime working together."

* * *

><p>"So tomorrow, the three of you will go to Yahime's benefit concert and spend some quality time together," Kakashi said glancing from Yahime to Sasuke and stole a quick glance at Tsunade who nodded in agreement.<p>

"Well I guess that should be enough excitement for one day, we'll you all tomorrow," Arame said ending the two hour long meeting.

Yahime thought about it, it wouldn't be so bad to spend a few hours at a time with him; even though he practically tried to kill her.

There was a banging on the glass door and Sora bounded into the room all happy and her usual go-lucky self. Her big dark pink eyes lit up as she came into the room and pulled to stop beside Yahime and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Yahime was now used to the damage her little body could cause though and was not surprised when the girl hugged her. It was after all her usual greeting. Sora's long light pink pig tails swung back and forth as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Finally the meeting is over! We were waiting for you in the privet section but moody pants and Miki got bored and went to sit outside-how mean of them!" Sora pouted crossing her arms and doing a puppy-dog face. She gazed around, "Oh, so he's the hottie they gave you. You always get the best looking artists." Sora said with a sly look on her face.

Yahime rolled her eyes, "Go tell the driver to pull the car around-I'll be out in a few and tell Yumiki that I said she can't be rude to you anymore." Yahime finished with a smile. Though she and Sora were both seventeen Sora still would sometimes act like a baby. Whining and throwing fits; and of course being a sister to Yahime in the process. But I already have my own little sister to deal with; it still was no problem for her she needed her friend, she would always be there when she needed her.

Sora skipped off and turned a corner. Tsunade gathered her stuff and told her she'd be on her way shortly. Finally she was free to leave and give _moody-pants_ that home cooked dinner she promised him; though she knew he'd be the one to cook it, Yahime would take forever just to do the simplest of meals. She smiled to her-self at the thought of it_; Wasn't I the one who taught him how to cook in the first place?_

Kakashi dismissed them and Yahime was the first one out of the door and was soon followed by the arrogant Sasuke and the ever so happy Naruto.

They arrived at the elevator that brought them into this situation and the doors slid open and the three made their way inside.

"How about we all start over, stranger," Yahime said with a playful smile. She couldn't be mad at him since he reminded her so much of 'Mr. Moody-pants', "It's only fitting."

He smirked and gave her a, "Hn."

"Yahime Akairi, pleased to make your acquaintance," she spoke extending her hand as if they were signing a pact of some sort.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm sure you've heard of me," Sasuke replied with intentional cockiness. She rolled her eyes and thought about doing the same to Naruto but they had gotten along fine it was her and the Uchiha they had started off on the wrong foot; _now we can try to be friends, _she thought_._ He shook her and released it.

"So now that we're friends, do I get my apology?" she asked raising an eye brow and giving a slight smile though she wanted to start laughing.

The entire time her and the Uchiha were going back and forth, she knew she couldn't smile the situation didn't call for it; all the same it was probably one of the hardest things she has ever had to do. Not smiling wasn't in her vocabulary. She knew not to smile at funerals but her mother had always told her, _"A smile could save someone's life; it could be that one gesture of kindness that could keep them from jumping off that building or from giving up on the world; the one thing that could keep them fighting…"_

Moody-pants had told her that she was a goody-two-shoes, that it was an inescapable fate; that she'd be happy her whole life. She smiled at the memories; he was so much like Sasuke though they were completely different.

Sasuke gave her his signature smirk and leaned in close to her ear, "Not on your life, _princess_." He pulled back and she rolled her eyes, _you can't win them all._

She turned to face the elevator door and in the reflection saw the Uchiha smirk victorious and say to the blonde, "Give me back my thunder." Yahime held in her laughter and pretended not to hear.

"Ugh!" Naruto shuffled through his pockets and emerged with what looked like nothing at all, "I'm going to miss you buddy." Naruto sobbed and placed the said 'thunder' in his companion's hands. Sasuke smirked again and Yahime couldn't help but laugh to her-self. They were so cute! What they did was pretty immature, yes; but she enjoyed their little game all the same. The two reminded her of moody-pants and Sora's relationship; always at edge but never seeming to fall. She liked the vibe she got off of the two; they made her rethink her preconceptions.

Yahime smiled to her-self, _these two-are incredible_!

Yahime's limo pulled to a stop just outside and the driver rushed to open her door. She was a few steps away when a voice called out to her, "Yahime!"

She spun were she stood and looked toward the direction of the voice, Sasuke.

"Yes?" she asked with a bright smile.

He looked away from her; when he would obviously, in every other situation, have full eye contact. Sasuke put his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans, and scratched the back of his neck, "I…apologize." She let a smile overtake her and she waltzed up to the Uchiha. He looked at her with an indifferent then puzzled look when she began to get closer. Yahime was at least a half of a head shorter than him even in her three inch strappy heels, still since they were friends—

She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek, his ears looked like they turned red for second but when she looked again they weren't.

She headed back to the car and before slipping in she said, "You're forgiven."

"Aa." The Uchiha replied coolly his face indifferent.

She slid into the limo and shut the door behind her and then rolled down the window to see Naruto waving frantically at her and Sasuke swatted his head.

"Wow, I guess now you have to take my thunder too," Naruto said in an unbelieving tone searching through his pockets.

"Idiot, you lost your thunder ages ago; when Hinata made you her human puppy play thing," Sasuke snickered.

"Aww, Sasuke why do you have to be like that!"

Yahime's vehicle drove away and she could no longer see the two arguing.

"Who was that Yahime?" her male best friend said to her (Mr. Moody-pants in the flesh). "It was the Uchiha wasn't it?"

She nodded, "Since Sasuke and I will have to hang out more; I decided we are all going to have lunch together after my performance. I figured I'd introduce him to my best friends."

She said with a smile starting to play with his long brown hair.

"We?"

She nodded again and was mystified by how he didn't lean down to kiss her forehead or cheek like he usually would. Since they were little kids they'd greet each other with a kiss, something she was used to by now.

Oh well, she thought. She looked over to her little sister asleep on one end of the limo and Sora shrugging her shoulders at her also confused.

"Pftt. The only reason I'm going to go through with this is because you ask me to, but don't expect for use to become friends. I don't like the self-righteous jerk." He said frankly.

She didn't point out that they both were pretty egotistical; she just smiled her smile at him and he gave her his half smile back and placed his arm around her neck. He slid closer to her rested his head on hers for a few short moments.

_This is new_, she thought.

"I'll try to be civil towards him, but I can't promise you anything," he said rising off of her.

She smiled all she wanted was his compliance. Yahime's thoughts traveled back to her new blonde and raven haired friends.

_ This friendship could actually work._


	3. Chapter 3: What's This?

**Again thank you for the review, I love reviews! You're just so nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and of course if I did Tenten would be dead right now.**

**I tried to keep who 'Mr. Moody-pants' was a secret but I'm sure you probably already know by now…**

**Enjoy!**

**Star-Crossed Worlds**

**.;;:Chapter Three: What's This? :;;.**

The area was big and full of people; Yahime was used to this kind of turn out though. She was happy that so many people and celebrities alike would show up for the benefit concert. Some of course would have other motives to show up but she would ignore it, though some probably didn't really want to help those in need it still gave her the strength to give them the best show they have ever seen.

She pulled the ruby red curtains back into place and ventured back to the busiest part of the show; backstage. People were milling around to get their various duties done, though they still thought it no robbery to flash her a bright smile; which she returned gladly.

"Yahime," Yahime's body jumped in surprise as she turned to meet her publicist, Shizune's eyes. "We have all the major players here, make it a beautiful show. There are quite a few big spenders here to see a Yahime Akairi concert live-"

"Let's give them something to inspire them to donate as much as possible. I'm more than confident you'll be able to persuade them…right Yahime?" my singing coach finished giving me her award winning smile.

"I won't disappoint you, Shizune, Miyuma. Is he here yet?" Yahime asked looking around the large amount of people. _Okay, Sora is with Yumiki and Tsunade and Arame are making final arrangements for my departure…where is he?_

"Are you talking about me?"

Yahime spun on her heels to meet the smirk she already knew was there, "Sorry but no I knew you'd come anyway. It's in the contract." She smiled smoothly at the Uchiha rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Though you're right. I'm not a fan," he smirked. "That's what you told me too didn't you? I feel honesty is the best policy."

"Oh did I ruin your ego before, I apologize. Sometimes I feel like I have to be blunt in every situation." Yahime smiled wider.

"Pfft." Sasuke replied. "Nice outfit pop star."

Yahime wore a black short dress that had small silver chains in the place of straps, the skirt was layered with ruffles upon ruffles and the torso was pulled close to her skin. Magenta belts covered in magenta diamonds hung loosely on the dress, while it was giving the overall appearance of glowing. The stockings she wore had a rose and thorn pattern that was also the color of magenta. Finally black stiletto strapies finished off the look, she knew she looked amazing. She didn't need Sasuke to tell what she looked like though it kind of made her caramel skin tint a little red.

"Thank you and by the way its pop/r&b star."

"Whatever, so when are you going on?" Sasuke asked.

She looked around quickly before she answered; she still was waiting on him, "Oh, in a few minutes…"

"Yahime…"Shizune's voice called. Shizune made her way to Yahime and held out a phone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the pop star-no popr&b star take the phone and glance at him apologetically. He tried his best not to stare at her while she answered the phone, he was defiantly more than intrigued by her. He knew no man or woman boy nor girl who would counter his remarks, except for the idiot of course but he didn't count. Not too many famous people would intentionally insult the Sasuke Uchiha.

"Excuse me," Yahime took the phone with a puzzled look. "Um, hello?"

"_Yahime._" The voice on the other line said. He didn't know who this person was but Sasuke saw the way her face was blasted with happiness and knew that this person was her world. If anything this was a male voice and competition-_wait what_! Competition! Scratch that thought. He doesn't have competition! Let alone for Yahime, it's not like that.

"Oh okay…it's no problem. See you soon, huh? Oh you are coming to lunch! Yes! See you then, have a good taping! Love ya! Yeah he'll be there too, Sora too kay? Bye, Wish me luck," Yahime responded sadness etched in her face. She hung up and handed the phone back to Shizune. "He's not coming…he had to finish a taping then he has to do a quick interview with the Flower Fox magazine. No worries though."

Yahime was upset about something he didn't know about and Sasuke wasn't so sure he liked that idea all to well. He didn't like to see her distraught.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

She nodded, "He's an actor and work can sometimes consume you. I understand. Anyway, what's that you got in your hands?"

Sasuke sighed as a smile found its way across her lips; he pulled his left hand up. He held the white and pink roses up for her to see and he remembered what Kakashi had forced him to bring. _"Make a good impression, show her you're not a complete waste."_

Sasuke'd get that man back as soon as they were alone; _I'll show him a waste a space! Damn one eyed monkey!_

A thought crossed his mind as he pulled himself back into reality, "You like these?"

She beamed at him like a beacon guiding sailors along the shore, "Of course, they're beautiful!"

A familiar smirk crossed his face, "Do you want them?" he said a challenge rising in his voice.

"Yes," she answered finally getting the mood. He stepped closer to her so he could see the shimmer in her eyes he had been introduced to yesterday, when she kissed him.

_She has soft lips_, Sasuke noted.

"If you want these," he gestured to the pink and white roses, "You'll make me a fan." He added with a half-smile that made her smile bigger; challenging him.

"Done," she said rising to the occasion. "If I don't, I owe you something."

"Aa."

She seemed to search his eyes looking for something; he wanted her to find it. He wouldn't say it to her but she was steadily growing on him. Strangely enough…he liked that.

"Sasuke! Yahime!" Naruto bounded over to the two and sent them both his signature grin. "Nice roses Sasuke!" Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously and Sasuke wanted nothing more than for the idiot to stop staring at him like that…if he didn't have a girlfriend sometimes he looked kind of gay.

"Yahime! Curtain!" a stage manager shouted.

"Gotta go guys hope you enjoy! Oh and Sasuke I want my roses when I get back, hold on to them for me." Yahime said with a wink before dancing off.

The show was about to start and Sasuke didn't intend on missing any part of it if she was planning on making him a fan. He and the dobe watched her waltz on stage from their view point on the side wing of the stage. They had the best view in the house.

_Let's see what she does with it._

"Introducing Yahime Akari!" the guy on stage yelled out as he made his getaway.

Yahime grabbed the mic and the music began…

**Huhh, Ohhh. Ohh, ohhh, ohh. Ohhh, ooo, ooo umm.**

**Ohhhhh, ohhhhhhhhooo, yeah.**

**Listen, closely **

**Can you hear the music playin**

**Let it, take you**

**To places far away and**

**Relax your senses**

**Just do what you wanna do**

**No need for questions**

**It's all before you**

**And its so amazin **

**On how you can escape it **

**The mooovement takes you **

**And never lets you goo ohh-ahh-ah oh!**

Sasuke didn't know what to expect but he didn't expect this. She flowed with it making hand gestures that painted pictures for the audience and they all cheered; eating it up. They performed differently, very differently. But she was spectacular- the crowd didn't just love her they worshiped her. He never knew what it felt like to be on the opposite side at a concert and truly enjoy it, the others he saw perform, never truly felt like equals but she was…

**Can't you feel the music in the air? **

**Close your eyes let the rhythm take you there**

**Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from**

**Come and dance to the music of the sun**

**Forget about your troubles it's alright**

**Let'em go till we see the morning light!**

**Feel the beat as our bodies move as one**

**Come and dance to the music of the sun**

**(The Sunnn)**

**Come and dance to the music of the sun**

**(The sunn)**

**Yeah, ooohhooonooo.**

**So real, so right**

**Can't explain the feelin**

**Like the sunlight**

**Brings to life new meanin**

**No need for stressin**

**(no need for stressing)**

**Save that for another day**

**No second guessing**

**Just trust me when I sayyyyay!**

Sasuke had a feeling rush over him, it was strange and alive he didn't know what it was. He didn't trust it, it was new to him. He didn't know about, he never before has felt this feeling. Was it that song that made his heart react in this strange manner? _Was it her?_ Something told him it wasn't just the song, he was watching art be made. It wasn't the song or the words it was her angelic voice above it all. It was sweet and kind and had mystery to it. It called to him.

Before he knew it the song ended and she ran off stage to get a water break before changing and entering on stage with some dancers.

The music started again and he heard the beat drop again for this time he _was ready _to be impressed.

**On and on and on**

**(ahh)**

**On and on and on**

**(ahh)**

**On and on and on **

**(ahh)**

**On and on and on**

**(ahh)**

**I just wanna dance the night **

**The night away**

**Go ahead and make my day **

**Mister DJ**

**(Make the night go on and on)**

**On and on**

**(make the night go on and on)**

**Ohh and on**

**Honeys if you're gay**

**Burn it up like a gay parade**

**Honeys if you're straight**

**Pump it up, take it all away **

**Intoxicated, emancipated, unapologetic**

**Is what I am today **

**Light me up**

**Make the night go on and on and on**

**You know we go on and on and on**

**Make the night go on and on and on**

**I'm living up my life **

**Until the day I die **

**Don't need a lullaby**

Sasuke liked the way she moved on stage; it was graceful and each movement flowed into the next. He could tell she was giving her all.

"Close your mouth Sasuke or you'll catch flies," spoke a grinning blonde beside the Uchiha. "She's amazing right? Hinata always listens to her. The first one she sang is an old one, she wrote when she first came out as a singer. This song was released on her last album."

"How do you know so much?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes off of Yahime beautiful body.

"Hinata. You can't seem to take your eyes off of her!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his chin in a thinking manner. "Is this love I sense?"

Sasuke swatted the idiots head and again returned his gaze back to Yahime, "No! But…its damn near impossible to keep your eyes off her, she's the whole show. The others don't exist. The light among darkness…"

"Ooooo, somebody's intrigued."

"Whatever," Sasuke grunted, _I'm not intrigued just interested._

**On and on and on**

**On and on and on**

**On and on and on**

**On and on and on**

**Music got me sweatin hard**

**I feel, my heart**

**Thumping like an 808 uh-huh, okay**

**(Make the night go on and on)**

**If you wanna mess with us**

**(Make the night go on and on)**

**Sink you with a counter punch**

Sasuke smirked, "The crowd loves her,"

"The crowds not the only one…" Naruto replied slyly. Sasuke wasn't paying any attention. Later he'd have to ask her when she learned to dance like that; graceful as a ballerina, but assertive and aggressive, yet still gentle. Beautiful, he thought of no other words to describe it.

Soon the song ended and she again went off stage to change. He, Sasuke Uchiha was enjoying himself at another's concert; that above all surprised him and he liked it. He was used to this strange feeling of bliss that another can receive from listening to a song that meant something to them. These two songs un-doubtfully were meant to uplift the audiences spirits-put them into the giving mood. He felt the climate throughout the place and there was contentment all over, he liked it. Sasuke wanted them to all love her and to give to the cause…which he knew nothing of. _Oh well_, he thought, _I'll find out some way_.

Yahime rushed passed and sent him a satisfied wink, she smelt of roses and light vanilla and mint. The fragrance was light and sweet, he liked it_. It was her through and through. Sweet vanilla and refreshing mint accompanied by roses,_ he thought_, and roses have thorns. Just like Yahime._

"Hello! Did you all enjoy your selves?" Yahime asked into the microphone as if she was speaking to old friends. The crowd erupted and shouted back their contentment. Sasuke peered at them and the ones he could see from this angle were smiling broadly. But Yahime was also smiling a smile that rivaled all those in the crowd; it was as if they were the ones who had made her happy. Sasuke smirked; it was obvious she adored them like they were her own. "Thank you all for showing your support, I personally thank you all for donating to the Little Dreamers foundation. I'm sure all of the children, under that foundation want to thank you also! I know I've said this before but I truly believe I have the most generous fans on the face of the earth, I love you all!"

The crowd again erupted in unison; the crowd was putty in her hands. She owned them, they were hers to control. _She does it better than me, well almost better than me. No one can manipulate a crowd like me. I don't even have to speak._

"I have a treat for you guys!" Yahime shouted into the crowd. Her head snapped up to meet Sasuke's gaze, asking him for permission and for a second his heart jumped irregularly. _What's this?_ It was so quick he would have not have normally noticed, but looking in her eyes made him conscious of nothing but his thumping heart and her eyes. He didn't realize what she had been asking, but it all finally clicked and he snapped back to life, to himself. He furrowed his brow. And she gave him a gentle gaze that again made him think about it.

"Go on Sasuke," Naruto piped.

Naruto shot Yahime the thumbs up and she smiled triumphantly, "A very good friend of mine, the talented and amazing Sasuke Uchiha is here!"

The crowd burst with the mention of his name, he saw a few faint and some shriek until they could no longer stand it.

"He wanted to lay low but I just couldn't keep him from you guys, I hope he understands…" Yahime shined in his direction and motioned for him to join her on stage. She didn't wait for him to move but she came to get him.

Her fingers enjoined with his and she looked him in the eye and he couldn't bring it in himself to refuse her, if he did he was sure it would be considered a crime punishable by death and torture only. Her hand sent a wave of strange into him, the touch was soothing but it made him ask himself "what's this?"

Sasuke followed without question. They centered on stage and the crowd again shouted in enthusiasm. A few shouted, "He's so hot!"

Some chanted,"He's a magnificent singer too!"

"They say he's really amazing in bed too!" others pipped

"I want him here and now!"

"Keep your eyes off my man you celebrity slut!"

"I'm a guy!"

"Stay away from my Sasuke you perv!"

"Take your clothes off, please!"

"We won't look!"

"Promise!"

Yahime's grip tightened on Sasuke's hand as she calmed the crowd with a graceful smile, "Sasuke and I will be signing autographs and taking pictures with those with backstage passes and the children, and those of you who donated extra."

Sasuke hoped those who shouted the loudest didn't have backstage passes. _That would be bad. Yep no one could manipulate a crowd like me. Then again she did have it down to a science, to bad I evented science._

Yahime nudged him as if to say "say something". His body was still turned to her so he rolled his eyes. Though he liked the thought of them sharing the stage together.

Sasuke tilted his head in the general direction of the crowd and gave his infamous smirk that caused many to faint and fall out and again shout in glee. He smirked again and the two exited the stage; Sasuke leading her like it was his show, his stage and his right. He knew anyone else wouldn't have had the balls to do it, but after all he was Sasuke freaking Uchiha and he crumpled to none, no matter how charismatic or intriguing they were.

It's funny how a moment ago he was so enticed by her that he did crumple, and when he realized that she wasn't an untouchable angel he awoke from his sleep and became the oh so confident Sasuke again. Still he wanted to get to know her more and more. _I hope she makes it difficult_, he thought_, the bigger the walls the harder they fall_.

* * *

><p><strong> NA: Well I hope you like, and I kind of got hung up writing this chapter so please review and help me get better. Review! Review! Review! Pleassssssseeeeeee! Thank you again for the review! you're oh so nice!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons For What We Do

**Again thank you for your honest and well appreciated reviews! This time I will try my hardest to keep them in character it was getting difficult for me since I usually write at night and I wrote that in the morning…**

**Promise I'll do better! Thank you really you are the only person that reviews me! Much love! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto okay.**

**.;;:Chapter Four: Reasons for what we do:;;.**

Sasuke really didn't know what he had gotten himself into all he really knew was that minute after minute and second after second he would have to take a photo with some obsessive stranger. And in all honesty they were all very crazy! How did girls not know that he doesn't want some stalker as a girlfriend? He thought it was pretty obvious with all the running away he does on the daily. Why haven't they caught on to that yet? _Women are so oblivious sometimes_, he thought_, it takes them forever to see what is standing in front of them._

His eyes searched for the absent blonde and pinkett but found none. They skipped off a while ago to play games in Yahime's large dressing room and haven't come out since. The girl reminds him so much of Naruto, _so this is the female Naruto_, Sasuke thought, _that's a funny visual._

Yahime glanced over at him triumphantly, she had gotten him this far by some sorcery or torcher methods; she had too. There was no other way to explain it, no way he willingly agreed to this punishment. Okay so he signed autographs too, but he had a system only a few at a time could get a personal picture or autograph-this was ridiculous. There is no way all of these people paid money, there is also no way in _hell_ that all of these people were at her show. It's not possible!

"Having fun?" The silvery haired girl asked staring back at him with those eyes he had become accustomed to.

Yet another happy customer left satisfied and he leaned on his left elbow to look at Yahime with distaste apparent in his eye, "Fun isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe it."

"You seriously don't like this kind of thing? I mean to me it's the best part of being famous," she said with a smile playing on her lips.

"How so?" he asked back lazily, ignoring the way shock wrapped its way full on her face.

"We get to meet so many different people and see fans of ours up close and personal. We have the chance to meet them and ask differing questions: like what's your favorite color? How old are you? What do you want to be when you grow up? That sort of thing. I like seeing the surprised faces as they meet with someone they admire most, I like seeing the little kid in the candy store look come out…huh I guess it's silly," Yahime said closing her eyes and leaning her head back as if remembering being on the other side of the stage.

Sasuke didn't comment he really didn't understand the girl's way of looking at things but did at the same time. She looked at it as a way of meeting new people, making friends that could last a life time, securing bonds…

"Not really," Sasuke said looking away, he too closing his eyes to rest in the process, "But I don't know how you ever get done signing autographs. I have seen so many people there's no way all of those people were here."

"I try to get to all of my fans and give them what they seek-acknowledgement."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl before him; she seemed so sweet; too nice to be famous. How could someone so sweet survive this world? Then the Uchiha remembered their first encounter_; she wasn't sweet all the time_. Maybe she was though, just to those she has bonds with; _do we have bonds? Oh- yeah we do have a contract, but that's not what I want._

He shook his head and smirked, she was still the strangest person he'd met all day. And that itself was saying something.

He leaned his elbow again on the table as the next fan stumbled into view. He narrowed his eyes at the new guest and looked at her with his acute eyesight. _Is she crying?_ The fan was a girl about seven or eight, and wore a ruffled dress that had roses lining the edges. The girl looked like she was happy to see them but why was she crying?

Yahime's eyes widened at the sight of the little girl and immediately called Shizune to her side. The black haired publicist and the singer exchanged a few short words before Shizune nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry, our stars have been signing for almost an hour now and they need a break. Their hands need time to rest. You wouldn't want them to collapse would you?" Shizune asked the crowd that was situated behind the large metal doors. They looked shocked at what she insinuated and gave their reassurances that they didn't mind and the doors drifted closed.

That's a relief, Sasuke thought as he stood to go get a drink of water.

"Are you okay little girl? What's wrong?" Yahime asked gently kneeling at the little girl's feet though even on her knees she was still a little taller. Sasuke stopped and sat back down for reasons he didn't even know himself. It seemed like he needed to be there, why he didn't know. Sasuke knew that sometimes it wasn't that important to ask questions, sometimes you just have to go with it.

The girl sniffed and tried to wipe her running nose with her sleeve but Yahime stopped her with a serious look on her face and motioned for Shizune.

"Can you please hand me a tissue?"

"Right," Shizune hurried over a tissue box in hand.

"Here," Yahime said to the little girl wiping her nose as if she wasn't a complete stranger. _Why?_ Sasuke asked himself, Yahime barely knows the girl and she just wiped her nose. _Women,_ Sasuke thought, _No maybe not all women just…_

"I'm Yahime. What's your name pretty girl?" Yahime asked the little stranger in front of her crying.

The little girl turned pinker and replied in a not so audible tone, "Of course I know wat! I-I'm you're biggest fan!" the girl said sounding like a baby and continued smiling a little, "My name is Anna Matsume…"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk and Yahime's eyes darted over to him brightly and refocused on the girl. Yahime looked in her element, not out of place or at loss of what to do but comfortable. She shined like this. _She shined anyway_, he thought, _but somehow this was brighter._ Sasuke mentally hit himself for thinking such things. It's Kakashi's fault for getting him in this situation! _Lazy bastard…_

"You have a pretty name Anna-can I call you Anna?" Yahime asked and the girl nodded. "The name suits you."

The girl shook her head pouting, "I'm not graceful at all."

"Of course you are-look how you waltzed into the room with your head held high all by yourself. You certainly seemed graceful to me and what an entrance it was!" Yahime continued to praise her until she no longer looked distraught or on the verge of tears.

Sasuke looked at the little girl looking at her with hope shining in her eyes, joy bouncing all over her face and she looked like all her problems were solved by Yahime's smile and reassurances.

Then Sasuke realized something-she was ignoring him again! Not that he was an attention seeker or anything but they could have at least looked at the Uchiha. Celebrities could be so rude sometimes. When Yahime ignored somebody it bugged them no matter if on purpose or not; she just did it like that.

"So Anna, what made you so sad?"

"Oh-see me and my momma and daddy were going to see you put we got separated in the crowd of people and I thought that I would never get to see them again! But I was also happy I got to see you Yaya!"

_Yaya? Really?_

Yahime ran her fingers through the little girl's short black hair and smiled at her, "Okay, I have an idea; what if you stay with us for a little and then after our break is over we can personally take you back to your parents. Now this is option two: we can leave right now and go look for your parents. How does that sound?"

"Aaaa-I like option one better!"

"Okay so be it," Yahime had snacks brought out for the little girl and stood up finally. "Oh how rude of me not to introduce you to a dear friend of mine-he gets upset if you ignore him for too long."

* * *

><p>He shifted in the large comfortable arm chair and watched as two people he didn't really know the names of bring an equally large chair into the room for Anna. He pretended he didn't hear Yahime's little comment. <em>She'd pay for it later<em>, he thought.

The two men situated some type of thick cushion in the seat so the little girl could actually see over the table, she was_ really_ small. Sasuke wasn't that small when he was that age in fact he could at least look over a table of this size and height without any help. Does she have elves for parents? He didn't know but one would only assume seeing her height and all.

Sasuke let his eyes wander around the room until he saw fit to look at the two girls fully. When he turned to face them he heard the softest and highest squeal ever to be heard on the face of the earth. The sound was quickly muffled by the owner of this painfully high pitched sound.

The little girl stared at the Uchiha with wide eyes and looked like she was holding her breath. She calmed the muscles in her face and covered her mouth as if to hide the wide grin that was forming. She went behind Yahime but she just smiled and pushed the girl forward.

"Anna this is my wonderful friend Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke this gorgeous little girl right here is my special friend Anna Matsume," Yahime winked at him with a sly smile on her lips.

"H-Hello Mr. Sasuke Uchiha," the girl squeaked looking at him bashfully.

The Uchiha just smirked, "Hn."

The girl scrambled into the seat next to Yahime and settled herself in front of the food that was placed before her. She peaked at Sasuke every second or so and pulled on Yahime's white jeans to whisper in her ear.

He didn't mind at all _at first;_ he was pretty good at ignoring people but eventually he got sick of it when Yahime would look at him for a second and make comments to Anna. He wanted to turn to the little girl and scream, "What the FUCK is your fucking problem!" He couldn't do that though; she was after all a little girl.

Finally Yahime placed her hand on his twitching one and whispered, "If it bothers you so much to be left out of the conversation, we can whisper louder. If you would like," Yahime told him.

He rolled his eyes and glared at her wanting her to remove her hand but Yahime didn't she squeezed his tighter and smiled at him mockingly. _Damn_ that irritated him but he usually didn't let trivial things get him; _damn she was a hell of an exception. It sure as hell got to me._

The girl tugged on Yahime and said, "He's so cute! I wish he was my boyfriend!"

All the muscles in his face relaxed and Yahime sent him a billion dollar smirk; _whatever._

She turned back to the swooning girl and smiled, "He is pretty cute isn't he?" Yahime agreed. The Uchiha looked at her and tried to keep his face from blushing so instead he looked at her with a irritated frown.

"_Cute?"_ he asked with a raised eyebrow. Okay first Sasuke was not cute; fine, sexy, gorgeous, god-like but not _cute._

"What you don't think so? Then please enlighten us on what you really are?"

"Tch. Whatever," he said directing his attention away from the silly women.

She grabbed a cheek in each of hands and said, "Awww, so _cute._"

He smirked and grabbed both of her wrists and drew her nearer to him so close that he could hear her breathing. They were so close their lips were inches apart. He could taste the air around them it spiked and he stared into her eyes and seen so much depth it made him smirk devilishly as if he was planning on stealing her pot of gold or something. He had to admit at that moment a lot of images flashed through his head; her, Yahime, her eyes. Yahime stared back at him, at first surprised then relaxed.

"What are you trying to do…steal my thunder?" the girl asked stealing his signature smirk that _he_ invented. "Sorry Sasuke. No more teasing?"

He was surprised she knew of the childish metaphor he and the idiot used, but did not let it show in his face, "Hn."

"You planning on letting go anytime soon?"

"I don't know if you're _cute _enough."

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the little girl sleeping in Yahime's arm and smirked; she looked so fragile in her arms, she looked like she needed to be protected. Did he look so hopeful and defenseless when he was that age, did he look toward his parents and older brother for guidance and protection? Was he this cute small when he slept?<p>

Yahime's eyes found his and for a second they were stuck in a staring contest; neither sides leaving the others sight. Her eyes widened and she smiled after what seemed like a not really all that awkward eternity; she lowered her gaze.

"She was right, you do have beautiful eyes," Yahime commented her cheeks tinting a little.

He smirked, "That was what you two were whispering about? My eyes. So you admit I have a reason to have an ego," Sasuke said looking at the girl in front of him; _was she always this-beautiful?_

"Partly. And I guess you do have reason to be cocky, you're an amazing singer. I must confess yesterday I went out and bought one of your albums…I loved _Into the Dark_, it was really stunning. The words expressed who you are and I think I finally got a feel for you Uchiha," Yahime said turning her body and the girl on her lap to face him.

"Glad you're a fan," Sasuke half smiled. He the Sasuke Uchiha of smirks, frowns and 'hns' smiled! Why he didn't know but he knew it wasn't fake, he wasn't fake.

She thumped him, "I never said I was. You just assume since I said you were cute-"

He frowned.

"Opps, I wasn't supposed to say the c word now was I?"

His eyes roamed over her features and rested at her lips as he said this, "You'll pay for it later." He wasn't aiming to kiss her or anything like that but he knew that if he stared at her lips long enough she start to squirm and she did just as he thought she would.

Yahime blushed again and looked away rolling her eyes, "What do I owe you?"

"When I show up to your house one day and ask you for a favor you have to do anything I ask of you-no questions asked."

"That is _cruel_ punishment for just one word," Yahime pouted poking her lips out.

"You shouldn't have said it then you wouldn't be at the mercy of my whims," he retorted to the girl leaning on the table with an elbow.

"Ohh, I'm _so_ scared!"

"Hn. You should be; you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Besides I don't like being mocked or tricked into this torcher you call signing."

"Poor baby. By the way I do know," she said with a challenge.

"Know what?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"I know exactly what I've gotten myself into. The question is Sasuke Uchiha…do you?"

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for taking care of our daughter! When you're manager called us back here I had no idea we'd be meeting the Yahime Akairi and the Sasuke Uchiha," the father of the girl Kazune Matsume, replied exstatically, "So to bother you."<p>

"She was no problem at all we had fun-right Sasuke?" Yahime nudged the Uchiha smiling.

He gave a simple, "Aa." And the mother Kaiade, just swooned over his gestures.

"She such a pretty girl, and really sweet, too. She reminds me of my sister," Yahime said. She glanced at her watch and smiled as if there was some inside joke. "You three better get going, the traffic after a signing is hectic, and we wouldn't want to keep you from your busy schedules."

"You young stars are so considerate!" Kaiade said putting her hand out for a shake and Yahime returned it and then said her goodbyes to the father.

Sasuke shook the woman's hand and the man's with a firmer grip than he would have given a woman.

"B-But will I ever get to see you again," the girl said still gripping Yahime by the hand. "What if you forget me?"

Yahime smiled as if this again was not a complete stranger and knelt at the girl's feet, "Don't worry okay, your parents gave me your address and telephone number so whenever you need me I'll be there-no worries okay!" she said with a breathtaking smile.

Anna nodded and embraced her, "I want to be just like you when I grow up, and I'm going to grow my hair out to because Sasuke likes girls with long hair." The girl leaned closer to her, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Uhh," she paused and tried not to look at him, "No we're just really good friends."

"Good because he's going to be boyfriend when I grow up to be as pretty as you," Anna said.

"Anna, don't be me, be Anna and if you still want to sing when you do get older I'm sure you'll be a thousand times prettier than me; if you ask me you already are."

She smiled and held Yahime again, "Can you call me tomorrow Yaya?"

"Of course, you have become my first priority," Yahime said, and Sasuke knew she would call her even if she was just some fan; she was her fan and that's all that mattered.

The little girl turned to him and smiled, Sasuke smirked and leaned down and kissed the girl on the cheek. Stunned the girl's jaw dropped and so did Yahime's.

Sasuke straightened and whispered to Yahime, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

She obeyed and when the happy family skipped away she punched him in the shoulder; he wouldn't call it a punch but she at least tried.

"Jeolous?" Sasuke smirked playfully.

Yahime turned to him and they would have been face to face if not for the height difference, "Sasuke."

"What?"

She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the same cheek she did last time, his expression stayed the same but one thought came to mind; _do it again_.

"Thank you." Smiled at him and watched him with soft hearted eyes.

"So…you kiss all of your male friends?"

"Just those close to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Hello there i kind of got side tracked with this chapter and i had to change a lot i mean a lot of stuff. I tried to stay in character but i think i still kind of trailed off on that one... anyway read and review! Special thanks to KhAeL for being my first and only reviewer thank you! Oh and could you give me some ideas about what Sasuke would sing? Thanks love ya! I hope you like it! if you don't let me know i will try and make it more enjoyable!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reasons Continued

**Now I think it will start to get more entertaining, as the chapters flow on. Well tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! :( **

**Oh when I'm done with this fic I'm going to ask you if you hate me so be prepared.**

**.;;:Chapter Five: More Reasons (short):;;.**

Neji stepped out of his car and glanced at his watch; _Yahime is going to kill me, but that can't be helped._

He needed to stop by the Yamanaka Flower Shop to pick up a gift for Yahime and have it done his usual way, could take up to ten minutes. So she'd have to settle for being angry for a while. Neji knew she was upset when he called and said he couldn't make it. He was missing a lot of those things lately, even though when she first started singing he told her he'd always be there. She wouldn't take it to heart that he wasn't there all the time but he knew she wanted him there. When _he_ wanted her somewhere she would be there. Neji wasn't being fair and this one way that he could make up for it.

Neji glanced around quickly to make sure his faithful fans were nowhere to be seen, and stealthily strolled into the huge shop. The store was heavily decorated with the scent of flowers and the room was covered by objects with no price tags. Of course the Hyuuga didn't have to look at price tags but he knew it was a way of letting the public know that they may or may not be able to afford it so hands off.

The store had a warm and gentle atmosphere, which respected him enough not to question what he demanded when he walked into the store. No one else was allowed in when he was there and he paid extra just to make sure his wishes were complied with. He was used to the store, since he had been here on numerous occasions to get an 'I'm sorry' present for Yahime. He never would get it from anywhere else, it was this place or no place else. Everything he got was customized and he couldn't get any other way for Yahime. She was his best friend and he knew that flowers from this place best represented her. _Only the best for my Yahime._

Neji never questioned Tsunade's motives before, but now he wondered if she had been drinking again. Uchiha is hardly on Yahime's level and he doesn't deserve to be in her presence and Neji resolved to tell him that when he saw him too. He was just straightforward like that. Tsunade would have to explain her reasoning to him. The Hyuuga didn't quite like the feeling he received when Yahime "said goodbye", it was harmless of course but it still kind of made him twitch at the sight of it. Though he wouldn't admit it he would never even try to comprehend how much it truly irritated him, if he did he it scared him knowing the consequences.

"Well, well what a surprise! Mr. Hyuuga, I didn't expect to see you here," the blonde girl at the counter said with a smile. Neji completely ignored the girl and glanced at his watch; _damn._

"Is it ready," he said cutting to the chase, he didn't have time for useless conversation. "I have to be at The Orchid in five minutes."

"Okay, okay," she winked and he rolled his eyes, "I'll go get your order. Would you like anything else? Maybe I could get you something _special_, that you've had your eye on?"

"No, that's all," the Hyuuga cut her off, apt to her attempts to get him in bed. He was famous no matter how many times he's been in the store, he was still Neji Hyuuga.

She sighed and headed in the back to retrieve what he special ordered.

Moments later she returned with a big and fluffy white teddy bear and white roses and purple roses accompanied by baby's breath decorated with a red bow_. Purple and white roses; Yahime's favorite._

He inspected the fluffy creature and nodded at the roses. Everything looked good, now comes the hard part.

The blonde girl about his age; gave him the card he was supposed to put in the roses. He wrote a short message and searched himself for a while and thought better of it, so he handed the card back to the girl and thought more on what he was doing. _Yahime. Why do you make this so hard?_

The girl glanced at the message she was so used to seeing and looked up at him, "Why don't you just leave it in the roses-"

His eyes met her with a glare and she recoiled, "My reasons are my own and are none of _your_ concern."

"Maybe if you could better explain them to me…I wouldn't have to always ask. You could tell me over dinner," she said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Not interested."

She paused and her cheeks blushed red and he ignored the irritating girl. She knew nothing about him, how could she possibly understand his way of thinking.

"H-How do you want it, the usual? A hatch at the bottom and stitched at the bottom the words…"

"Yes. I need it quickly."

She nodded and continued to the back.

* * *

><p>Naruto clambered behind the Uchiha as they reached his crimson car in a rush. Naruto liked seeing Sasuke like this; <em>somewhat <em>happy. He had an idea what energized him so much. _Yahime and teme probably had a good time. I did the right thing ditching him. He looks happy-so what did they talk about? Why is he so quiet!_

He slid into the car and grinned at his best friend while he ignited the engine. He couldn't contain himself any longer and so he burst with laughter.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled off, "I'll say this once and then I want total silence. What the hell is your problem?"

He grinned bigger, "Hahahahhahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing like an idiot! What do you want! You're messing up my windows with your spit you moron!"

"So what did you and Yahime do when I left you? I can guess by your aura you weren't bored."

"Don't draw any conclusions, idiot. Noting like _that_ happened. Besides she not my type."

"Sure…if you say so rock star," Naruto whispered under his breath.

Sasuke smirked and said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hello sorry so short but I wanted this to be in the last chapter but I thought better of it. Next chapter is a little weird so bear with me. Oh and please review! Everybody likes reviews! Thank you and review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: This is NOT Going to End Well

**I know it's been a while since I updated, I've been working on something else…plus with final exams to study for I kind of slacked off so anyway here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Star-Crossed Worlds**

**.;:Chapter Six: "This is NOT Going to End Well":;.**

The restaurant itself had a calming atmosphere and was obviously a five star restaurant meant for the elite. Sasuke noted how the restaurant had fountains and waterfalls placed throughout the restaurant, if anything when you came to this place you were paying for ambiance. _Why did she choose this place to have lunch? If anything it looked more like a place you'd take someone on a dinner date, not for lunch with friends._

But then again _this is_ Yahime Akairi, and the girl is so oblivious to romantic things that she probably didn't even notice.

"Dang, teme! I'm starved!" Naruto growled as they entered into the restaurant, "When are we going to eat!"

Sasuke ignored the doofus and continued walking at a steady pace when a man greeted then and directed them to the private back area. That was surprising since Yahime is such a people person, you would think she would like to be more out in the open.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki. I'll be your server, you need anything I will be there." The man said as the two sat down in front of Yahime. "Would you like to order now or when the rest of your guests arrive?"

Yahime frowned and checked her phone, "Well I would like to wait but," she looked at Naruto's constipated face, "clearly it's not doable. We can order now…you first Naruto."

Naruto glanced at the menu gave a satisfied nod and handed the menu back to the man, "Everything."

"Excuse me?" the man asked not quite understanding what was said.

"I would like everything on the menu please and ah teme doesn't care," the nut said nodding towards Sasuke.

"Uhh, I guess I'll take the chef special and my friend will take his usual but can you prepare his a little later…seeing he's not here yet," Yahime said sighing a little. The man exited the back and Yahime's eyes darted after him, slightly saddened.

"So Yahime! How's it been? Haven't seen you in a while," the blonde said resting his arms behind his head.

"Dobe, you just saw her concert this morning!" Sasuke said swatting the dobe's head. _What an idiot! And he's my best friend, what has this world come to?_

Yahime smiled her familiar blinding smile, "Sorry for having you ominously directed to the back like this…he likes privacy. His fans are quite…" she paused looking for a better word, "affectionate."

_His? Why not say his name?,_ Sasuke thought eyeing the girl before him. _She just keeps getting weirder and weirder…_

"Oh and by affectionate you mean crazy?" Naruto inferred grinning like the true idiot he was, "No worries, Sasuke's fans are crazy, too. It's too be expected since it takes a special kind of person to like _his_ music."

Sasuke death-glared at the dumbass and looked over at Yahime to see her laughing.

"Wow, Naruto I didn't know you thought I was crazy?" Yahime replied reverting her gaze to Sasuke and back to the blonde.

Naruto stopped laughing dumbfounded and out of the loop, "Hey what did you and teme talk about while I was gone?"

"About how much of an idiot you really are," replied Sasuke with a statisfied smirk.

"Sasuke, that's mean. Actually we talked about music and how incredible he thinks I am." She said with a flirty smile.

"Tch. In your dreams," Sasuke replied with his infamous smirk, "if I remember correctly you were discussing how incredible you think my eyes are."

"You know what? For some reason I don't recall that?" she smiled at him.

"I should warn you, if you keep insulting me…" Sasuke said leaning across the table, "that will only add to your punishment."

"Oh, scary!" Yahime smirked, but her eyes strayed away from his own.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked his little game continues.

"Sasuke stop flirting!"Naruto pouted, "It's not fair to flirt in front of someone whose girlfriend isn't present! I feel like a third wheel!"

Yahime's tinted a little, _the girl's so innocent it's ridiculous._

"Sorry Naruto. I didn't realize…you were getting uncomfortable," she said with an apologetic smile.

"Damn right I am! Sheesh!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke sat back in his seat and glared at the dobe, _what an idiot!_ "Now let's all have a conversation!" Naruto smiled.

"Sure. So let's get to know each other if we're going to be hanging out more," Yahime said giggling.

_I forgot_, Sasuke thought, _I'll have plenty of time to figure her out so no rush needed_.

"Well, I like Raman and my father's name is Minato. My girlfriend's name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm the only child and Sasuke here," Naruto hit Sasuke's back, "Is my best friend!"

Sasuke winced as the blonde hit his back and furrowed his brow and gave a wicked smile, "My father is founder and president of Uchiha Enterprises. I have one older brother, Itachi, who is five years older than me. My mother's name is Mikoto and my father's is Fugaku. I also have the world's greatest idiot as a best friend." Sasuke said punching Naruto hard on his right arm.

"Ow! Teme that hurt. I didn't hit you that hard!"

"You shouldn't have hit me at all then you wouldn't be in your current situation." Sasuke snickered.

"Calm down you two and no hitting!" Yahime commanded.

"Whatever you say Mother," Sasuke retorted.

She reached across the table and thumped him in the head. "Don't sass me Uchiha!"

Sasuke smirked, "That's all you've got?"

She smiled in return, "I don't think you want me to hurt you."

"You couldn't even if you tried…princess."

"Oh yeah," she said smiling putting her hands on the table leaning across.

He did the same and they were literally centimeters apart, "I'd like to see you try."

Sasuke looked her dead in the eyes and his eyes slowly traveled from her eyes to her lips. He got closer and she squirmed. _Just like last time._

Naruto stood up, "I've had it with you two!"

"Naruto, sit down." Yahime said laughing, "Sasuke will behave himself. I suppose he just can't resist me."

"Tch. Whatever," Sasuke sat down again, "Sit down you dobe and I wasn't flirting. I told you already, she's not my type."

Yahime smiled, "You two were talking about me?"

"Hn." Sasuke said turning away afraid he might be blushing.

"Oh, and the cute little Sasuke has a type?" Yahime added.

He ignored her not looking up, _she called me _cute _again._

"Sasuke barely dates. Apparently everyone in the business is way too shallow for him." Naruto explained.

"Oh, I see but you have a girlfriend right?" Yahime asked, turning her attention to the dobe, "What was her name again?"

"Hinata Hyuuga," Naruto replied proudly. It was hard to believe a girl that pretty would actually go out with him. Not many girls went for his type.

"Seriously!" Yahime exclaimed getting excited. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him, what is so damn exciting about that? She's nothing special.

"Hinata is like one of my closest friends! We hang out all the time when I come to her house! She told me she had a boyfriend but she never showed me a picture." The amber eyed girl's face lit up and she glowed in bliss. "That means you know her family right?"

The dobe nodded. Not really, only a few of them actually liked him.

"That makes this so much easier. Her cousin is my best friend!"

Sasuke processed this in his head for a minute. He's never really met any of her family except once when he had to go to an after party and Naruto wanted to bring Hinata. Naruto went inside to retrieve her and he could remember seeing Naruto being interrogated by her father while some brown haired guy watched. At first he didn't seem all that bad but as time went on he knew this guy would not be his friend.

If this was the same arrogant, self-absorbed, over paid actor he knew through what his own publicist told him, this day was not going to end well.

Naruto squirmed in his seat and looked over at Sasuke with a look that said, "Ahh, Hell. We are in some deep shit."

"I apologize Yahime for my tardiness. I didn't realize much time had passed," the Hyuuga announced as he made his way to her.

"Neji!" she screamed as the Hyuuga Neji stood beside her carrying roses. _I guess he and Kakashi had the same idea._ Sasuke wasn't going to lie this guy's roses did look better. The Hyuuga must have just got them. _Whatever._

Yahime rushed up out of her seat to embrace him and he held her tightly to him. _Damn._ She smiled up at him and she kissed his cheek. _Damn it all._ The Hyuuga leaned his head down and kissed her on the forehead and Yahime's eyes widened like she didn't expect that. _What the FUCK!_ Sasuke kept his expression void of anything but boredom. He didn't know why the sight bothered him so much he couldn't explain why he for a short moment wanted Neji Hyuuga dead.

To Sasuke this was the longest goddamn kiss he had ever witnessed in his entire life**. No** bullshit.

When they finally sat down the Hyuuga didn't even acknowledge that he and the idiot were at the table. He barely even looked at them. That didn't bother Sasuke because he didn't _want_ him looking at him anyway, what _really_ bothered him was the almost possessive way he sat with Yahime; all eyes were on her.

Sasuke thought about it; _she did say he was her best friend. But I can already tell this dude thinks of her more than a just a friend. She's just too damn oblivious to tell. Women._

Sasuke let a smirk roll on to his lips as Yahime smiled at Sasuke and introduced them. Neither of them spoke, Sasuke got the message loud and clear_. I don't specifically care to be in your presence either._

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked the three in his company. _This is scary! The warm atmosphere just got really chilly all of a sudden. This is really bad…_

His eyes drifted to Sasuke who had wiped the amused look off his face and traded it for something more sinister. Sasuke had pulled on his poker face, whenever he did that things got a little touchy. Naruto rubbed his arms and looked from teme to Neji and watched them give each other cold stares_; probably sizing each other up. I guess I should try to make conversation._

"So uhh, long time no see Neji!" Naruto smiled his usual friendly smile he used to break the ice, "How are you?"

Sasuke smirked beside him; _it's times like this when you wish you _weren't_ famous._


	7. Chapter 7: I Can Do Better

**So, Hello there! Well…this chapter may be long or may be short depending on how much I get done tonight. Enjoy! Oh and more characters will be introduced in the next chapter so bear with me and Kakashi and Tsunade will also make an entrance! Now really the story is really going to start…oh and forgive me but this chapter turned out to be short…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Star-Crossed Worlds**

**.:;Chapter Seven: I could Do Better:;.**

"I'm fine," Neji answered, not looking at the talkative Uzumaki brat in front of him. _Tsunade has finally lost her damn mind if she thinks I'm going to go along with this farce._ He glanced at Yahime beside him who was smiling at the two sitting across from them. Neji's eyes could catch everything, there was no little movement of the body he couldn't overlook and right now he was getting a glimpse of Yahime playfully looking at Uchiha.

Neji's eyes narrowed at the Uchiha, he saw something behind those vacant eyes of his…something that didn't sit too well with the Hyuuga. _There's no way in hell I'm going to let that ingrate get anywhere near Yahime! All his types were the same they wanted to sleep with women and get a little more famous for it._ He wouldn't allow it. The very thought of someone- someone like him sleeping with Yahime, even touching her made his blood boil. Neji had known her all his life and he'd be damned if he let someone hurt her. They were best friends basically since the day they were born and it's his job to make sure no unworthy trash gets too close.

As long as he was around people like Uchiha won't get too close to her, he'll make sure of it. But in the back of his mind, the memory of Yahime kissing Uchiha started churning something. It made him furious the thought of Yahime kissing someone else…no wait what was he thinking? Was he jealous? _No, I just can't stand lowlifes getting too close to her because she's just like family. We even slept in each other's beds when we were four and five. I saw her naked once but we were like one and I can barely remember…but that's not the point. I'm just being overprotective…_

_ Who the hell am I kidding?_

Neji focused his gaze on the two in front of him and shook himself away from his thoughts. It was time to have a little fun, "You enjoying yourself?" Neji asked the two of them almost sarcastically.

Uzumaki scratched his head nervously and glanced at his companion, "Of course we are, we're with the lovely and gorgeous Yahime Akairi and her best friend Neji Hyuuga. Why wouldn't we be having a great time? Huh? Eh, Teme?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh…I see he wants to play games eh?<em> Sasuke thought_, she sure keeps interesting company._

"I am. Why do you ask?" Sasuke said leaning back in his chair with his usually unconcerned posture and bored tone. Noticing how Neji barely glanced at the idiot but keep his eyes trained on Sasuke.

"I honestly don't know why Tsunade chose _you_ of all people," Neji spoke he to relaxing with an uninterested posture. Beside Sasuke Naruto's body went stiff, "to be honest I don't really like your music, if you could call it-

"Neji!" Yahime protested feeling the challenge rising in the air, she grabbed his right arm with her left like she was trying to pull him out of a fight.

Sasuke contained his anger but deep down inside he kind of admired his boldness, who but a Hyuuga would say something like that to an Uchiha?

* * *

><p>Yahime did not like what was unfolding here and she didn't know what was really even about! Sasuke and Neji didn't really even know each other how could they be fighting all ready? Neji had mentioned having a strong dislike of Sasuke Uchiha but why do this now after he promised? Why did she get the feeling that the feelings were mutual? <em>This is Sasori all over again!<em>

"Since we're being honest I don't particularly like that bull you throw up in the air and call acting. Vomit makes better facial expressions," Sasuke replied narrowing his eyes slightly. "I could do better."

"As for that music of yours, I _have _done better." Neji replied with that dangerous smirk Yahime all too well, she's only seen it twice before but both times it ended with a huge fight.

"What does a _no talent_ _**actor**_ know about music?" Sasuke retorted back, his muscles in his jaw flexing.

Neji's smirk increased daring him to make a move, "More than you apparently."

Yahime looked to Naruto and he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders in time to stop him from jumping across the table. Yahime reached and grabbed Neji's arm and she felt him immediately relax at her touch. She smiled inwardly at his automatic reaction. Trying her luck she walked around the table put Sasuke's face in her hands, "No more."

He raised an eyebrow but shifted into his usual posture. "If you two can't get along then this friendship of ours can't work Sasuke…so please…" she begged dropping her gaze, "I want to be friends-I don't like to lose any of them…it hurts."

Sasuke straightened up and towered over her and she smiled, "Tch. Ask your friend overthere," Sasuke inclined his head to Neji, "And anyway if you didn't notice he started it."

She frowned; "Playing the victim?" she smiled at him, as his onyx eyes bore into hers.

He rolled his eyes and dropped into his seat. The fight was successfully aborted. Neji took his seat and immediately his phone went off.

Yahime felt her eyes sink to the ground, _here he goes…_

Neji stood and answered it with a chuckle, "I see, if you wanted to talk to her so badly why didn't you just call her phone?"

She perked up again as the phone was handed to her, "Yahime!" the little voice on the other line shouted.

"Miki! What are you doing? Where's Sora?" she asked into the phone.

She looked up again her face turning colors, "Sorry guys put I've got to take this, you think you can behave until I get back?" she asked the boys, earning a smirk from Sasuke, a smile from Neji and an uneasy grin from Naruto.

* * *

><p>When Yahime left the section the Hyuuga immediately directed his attention to Sasuke and Naruto a cold sneer on his face, "I don't like you or your idea of music, but that's not what I want to discuss with you. I know your type, you seduce women. And I'd be damned before I let you take her…"<p>

His voice trailed off and Sasuke spoke up, "If you're so high and mighty you should know not to categorize anyone by the stereo types that are placed with each profession. Not that I want to get to know you, because I don't," he said with a more serious face, "but you don't know me or what I do. Yahime is a friend to me; I wouldn't try to do anything with her that she didn't ask me to."

Neji looked like he was about to explode but Sasuke kept a bored expression and continued, "Besides this is a _business_ arrangement, you should try to remember that the next time you try to straggle me."

His anger finally dropped and he looked at Sasuke with a look of distaste, "Though I hate to admit it I suppose you're right…so I will _try_ to be more civil towards you but if you try to closer to Yahime than you already are I'll be _more_ than happy to assist you in going away, perminately." He said his tone threatening.

He raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think-

"She has that effect on people. It's _inevitable_, you should ask the last guy who just _though_t this was a business arrangement," he said with a devilish smirk.

"Hey guys, anything happen while I was gone?" Yahime asked entering the room.

"Uchiha and I have reached an agreement," Neji replied ignoring the questioning look Sasuke wore on his face.

"Oh?" she asked her face full of confusion.

_What the hell_. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went for it, "Yahime, who was the last artist you tried to work with?"

Yahime looked relieved and somewhat happy about the change in topic, "He was a great guy, an amazing singer too."

She came to sit down again and a look of disgust came on Neji's face at the mention of this 'amazing singer'.

"He was an unethical, irritating, juvenile, selfish, egotistical pig. And I was just generous with the names, he's much worse." Neji commented his face steeled.

Sasuke smirked, _does this guy hate everybody?_

Yahime ignored Neji's comments and continued, "You probably know of him, his name's Sasori. Ring a bell?"

Sasuke mentally did a double take, _what kind of freak show did Kakashi get me into?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: So did you like? sorry about this one i was going to add more stuff but i was begining to fun out of things to say...writers block strikes again! Anyway i'll do better once i take a break for a while...with school about to start back up i suppose im losing it. Well bear with me until i get through this slump of mine. Bye-Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8: Yumiki's Words: No Regrets

**Hello sorry..but yeah this chapter is short and of course I did say I would make this longer but damn it I still have writers block so bare with me…Oh thank you KagomeUchiha101(I think that's right), MiniVillian, and SecretLovers for reviewing, favoriting or following, and thank those who reviewed like the guests I don't know…okay I will now attempt at an eighth chapter but don't get your hopes up…**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Naruto damn it!**

**Star-Crossed Worlds**

**.;: Chapter Eight: Yumiki's Words: Without Any Regrets:;.**

"So…." Sora asked, in a particularly chipper tone that made Neji's insides rot to the very core, "How did it go?" she grinned a devilish taunting smile she only showed to Neji.

He narrowed his eyes at the pigtailed pinkette; _if only Yahime knew this side of her she wouldn't think she was so helpless after all…and she damn sure wouldn't freeload all the time…but no he's the only one who has to deal with _Her.

Neji simply rolled his eyes and focused on other things in the grand kitchen they were in; his eyes drifted from stunning all white cabinets to the solid gold handles that open them and then all the way up to the muraled ceiling and back down again to the marble floors.

"Don't ignore the question, Mr. Moody-Pants," Sora took a seat surrounding the island where he was seated and whispered the last part in his ear as if she _wanted_ to die that day.

His vein bulged at the sound of that childish, idiotic nickname she had given him when they were eight, just because he didn't want to give her a piggy-back ride. Beautiful visions of her slow and painful death took a stroll through his mind but he quickly erased it knowing Yahime would not be too happy about him killing her best female friend though Neji thought of her more like a pink deceitful snake or a leech that sucked away any good feelings he had left for those of her demeanor.

The girl flung her torso on the marble table top and tilted her head to the side with a huge grin, "So…" she started again, "How did it go?"

Neji calmed his features but directed his energy into giving her the coldest damn stare he had in his arsenal, "_I_ have a better idea…how about you go to hell." He said narrowing his eyes a bit more.

She feigned fear and jumped back, "Don't look at me like that, you _know_ it scares me!" she retorted holding her arms to her chest as if she were afraid. _She's so juvenile_, he thought, _continuing with this farce and I'm the only one who actually sees it and has it deal with it._

"It only scares you when you're around Yahime," the long haired boy stated and then added more coldly, "Pretending to something you're not is probably the most disgusting thing I've ever witnessed you do." The more slowly he added with a taunting smirk, "It's pathetic really."

Sora smiled and sunk back into a relaxed position across from him on the Plateau, "…let he who is without sin cast the first stone…isn't that how it goes? Anyway, you're one to talk you pretend to be her great protector who sees all evil around her and guards her from all that could hurt her…"

"I don't pretend to want to protect someone precious to me." he snapped at her dangerously.

"Oh of course not," she smiled, "I'm just stating the obvious you know…who exactly do you think you're protecting her from? All the men that chase after her, who, in your opinion, only wish to pretend to love her and eventually hurt her? Or…" she paused for what Neji suspected was dramatics, "Is it you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly but his face fell into a mocking scowl, to prevent her from seeing the turmoil that was taking place inside of him, she had hit a button that almost immediately gave him reason enough to continue to dislike this girl. "Do you like bringing up nonsense so you can get a reaction out of me or are you just taking shots in the dark hoping to get lucky?"

She considered this for a moment then found her answer with a snicker on her lips, "A little bit of both." She shrugged and finished her last attempt at subduing his walls, "You are trying to make her think that you don't have any romantic feelings toward her by being stoic and distant but it just makes you all the more obvious when you try to push others away from her."

Neji stood before he could strangle her, "this conversation is over." He stood but she grabbed his hand.

She raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to sit again, "I didn't mean to make you angry, Dairi is probably just restless. You shouldn't let her get to you, I only let her out because she really wanted to talk to you…" Sora said coming back into herself letting her duel personality back into the shadows.

He rolled his eyes at the pinkette and rolled his eyes, why must I always be the geniea pig when she wants to let her other half come out? I know this is how she copes but this is inexcusable!

"Keep that…thing of yours on a leash," he replied taking his seat in a much more graceful manner, "she almost had sealed her death wish."

She laughted, "Sorry you're the only one who can stand her taunting, besides Yumiki that is, the little girl scares her to death! So what did you two talk about before I took over again?" she asked with a quizzing look on her face, completely different from her other part's smile. She was actually Sora the part he had just had a 'conversation' with was Dairi, her other personality.

Something terrible happened to Sora when she was little, something she refuses to acknowledge so her mind created a different personality to better protect itself, in lamen terms of course. Not too many people have split personalities but it is something they cannot control and cannot really be blamed for it. Neji sighed.

"That bad huh?" she asked him before he could get another word out, "You do like her…don't you?"

He scowled, "Of course not I was just-I mean Uchiha he-"

"Likes her too?" she asked with a bright smile, making Neji uncomfortable.

He looked down, "Only a fool wouldn't like someone like her…she's so pure."

Her smile got bigger but he ignored it.

"She's always been there for me," he spoke solemly, "I only want the best for her, she doesn't deserve to be hurt by the likes of him."

The pinkette sighed, "Yahime isn't as weak and defenseless as you make her out to be, she's seventeen damn it. She can take care of her self. She's strong," the girl said more quietly, "he sees her strength and her compassion. He knows she's strong its just you're the only one refusing to acknowledge her."

His eyes widened at this realization but he didn't speak.

"Anyway," the girl's voice dropped into something more mocking and her smile turned into a smirk, "You shouldn't use hell as an insult when talking to me…I vacation there remember?" she laughed evilly.

He sweat dropped and rolled his eyes, "You are a terrible actor Sora, Dairi would have done it up a little more." He crossed his arms, "So what movie did you steal that line from?"

She smiled happily, "You know the same ole same ole. The bad guys always have the best lines."

"I agree," said a cool small voice from the doorway.

Neji's gaze found the young girl known as Yumiki and smirked inwardly, how long has she been standing there and I had not sensed it?

"Are you two finished with your conversation?" Yumiki asked in a hauntingly calm and over it tone. She was barely four feet, and had midnight black hair that reached her ankles. Her skin was the same as her sisters with a certain glow about it, but that was all they had in common. They were night and day complete and total opposites. She was almost dark in her demeanor and had his mannerisms, her eyes were ebony and portrayed no emotion what so ever. The only person she acted like a little girl with was Yahime, but she was mature beyond her years.

Sora stuck her tongue out, "you made such a dramatic entrance!"

"The only one being dramatic her is you," the girl replied calmly, "I'll ask again, are you two done?" she added cooly.

"Yes, why?" Neji inquired knowing she wouldn't give him a cold reply.

"My loving Sister is coming down the stairs from her room," she said with no sarcasm in her voice what so ever, she actually did address her sister as loving. She was in no way anything similar to Hanabi.

"Hey guys sorry the call took so long, Tsunade wanted to know how the luncheon went," Yahime announced stepping into the kitchen, with her usual smile. "I know we've been back for four hours now so why not get started on dinner?"

Her eyes found Neji and she sent a loving smile in his direction that he willingly returned. Sometimes he thought she did this to him on purpose…

"Great, I'm soooo hungry," Sora whinned running over to Yahime and wrapping her arms around Yahime's torso probably making it impossible for her to stand with the extra weight.

Neji shook his head and stood up to go remove the pigtails from Yahime. He noticed Yumiki was smiling slightly at the flailing Yahime and the pink monster attached to her, a smile that only you could see if you paid close attention.

"I can only cook if you let go of me!" Yahime begged to the girl whose arms constricted around her mid section.

"I don't think I will," she said pouting her lips out anime style.

"Let go of her this instance you big brat!" Neji yelled trying to pry the girl away by pulling the girl's legs.

Yumiki just stared at the three for a moment, blinked, then left the room.

He frowned then returned all his energy to getting her off, "Let go you pink haired nuisance!"

"I'm really not letting go now!" she yelled gripping harder. He yanked some more and she yelled, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo! I'll never let go."

Neji barely noticed the small girl reenter the room carrying something. _Is that a hilt?_

The girl unsheathed the sword and drew it pointing the tip directly at Sora's nose. The tip was so close he couldn't even see the distance between the two.

Neji's mouth hung open in shock along with the other two. Yumiki's eyes were blank pits of nothing but her brow was slightly furrowed so he knew she was annoyed.

She spoke in a quiet yet deadly tone, "If you do not unhand my Big Sister…you will die where you stand."

* * *

><p>Yahime yawned tiredly, "I'm glad that all got sorted out and we finally got to eat."<p>

Neji huffted, "If Yumiki had not gotten her sword we would have never gotten Sora off."

She nodded her head resting on her pillow, "Yeah, but I hope Sora's okay she looked pretty traumatized." She needed to be but he didn't express this too the already exhausted Yahime.

"I'm sure bounce back to her old self in no time," he answered unsure, but that didn't show on his face, he was an actor for a reason.

She yawned again and stretched on her bed, "That's….good …to hear."

"You should rest," he told her pulling the covers over her tired form.

She grabbed his hand, "Are you leaving?" she asked almost urgently, fearfully.

That gave him courage, "No, I'm staying here tonight in my room."

"I'm glad," she smiled loosening her grip on his arm, "You know last night I had a dream that you went away from me," she relayed to him sadly, "I thought I was suffocating…I couldn't breathe." Small tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me before," he held her hand in both of his now.

"I didn't want to worry you with something as stupid as a dream," she said.

He sighed, "If you have a bad dream tell me, I don't care what you're upset about just that you are upset…do you understand me?"

She smiled and nodded, "You're so amazing Neji."

He pretended not to notice how his heart sped up when she said those words.

"Its interesting that you think so," he replied glad the light was off so she couldn't see his blush.

"I know so," she said finally her eyes closing and with that she was sound asleep.

Neji took this moment to place her hands by her sides and look at her for just a moment longer. She was so beautiful, so kind and gentle…

He played with a few strands of her hair and then gently replaced them back where they belong. There was a burning sensation in his chest that made his eyes blur for a second, he didn't ask himself what it was, for he knew what it was and he was just to afraid to think it.

Instead on lingering on those forbidden thoughts he thought of something else; her lips in the moonlight.

Without thinking his body begain to automatically lean down over her own body. His hair fell to the sides and touched her slightly, she was a deep sleeper so she wouldn't feel this.

Hers words gave him courage to continue, _yes this is the best way to put off those disgusting feelings that lay trapped within me…this is what's best. I can get it over with and she would not even know I had and I can finally move on with my life…_

As he was only a breathe away he stopped like he had stopped all the other times he had tried, he stopped and stood again. She isn't mine and I'm not being fair to her.

He couldn't kiss her, he couldn't show her how agonizing she made him feel. Did she know how she torchered him so?

"Stop causing yourself so much pain, brother Neji," Yumiki said from the door way, so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

He shook he's head, "There's no way we could ever…"

She scowled at him, "Stop making excuses, you're just afraid. Afraid you'd hurt her? No that's not it at all, you're just afraid point. Blank. Period. Who other than you and I know her so well? Who knows what makes her strong and what makes her smile other than you?" she said calmly, but the words were cold to him and they stung.

He said nothing so she continued, "Why are you so afraid of rejection? It happens get over it. And most of what makes you think she will reject your feelings?" she asked quietly, "Ask yourself that next time, you want to move forward but your fear stops you."

"Forgive me," he said.

"All the energy you will spend keeping the Uchiha away from her is the energy you should spend showing her you care," Yumiki huffed finally getting pissed, "I do apologize for saying these things…"

Neji turned his attention to her, his mind still conflicted. "But…" she started pausing slightly to look him directly in the eye.

Truly she was mature beyond her years.

"If you care for her you shouldn't let fear keep her away from you…" Yumiki said leaving the door way, "It'll only make it harder for you in the end…and for her."

She stopped once more, "You should leave this world having no regrets."

With that she turned and left Neji to dwell in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong> NA: Okay how did you like? I think this chapter wasn't so bad I just wanted to show you Neji's point of view and I apologize for any ooc that may have given you pause oh and I got the split personality thing 'One life to live' it used to be a soapopera. Anyway review!**


	9. Chapter 9: No Reason

**Hello there! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, forgive me but school is killer and needs all of my focus…sorry I had no time for updates and oh yeah my computer had a virus and I haven't been able to get on it for a while so I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? What do you think?**

**Star-Crossed Worlds**

**.;:Chapter Nine: No Reason:;.**

Sasuke looked at the screen and looked over to the high spirited Kakashi, then to the semi-proud Tsunade, "Why are we watching this again?" he asked the masked man with a hint of annoyance shadowing his curiosity.

"You asked 'What the –insert curse word here- did Sasori have to do with Yahime and her Hyyuga wannabe boyfriend? And why the –insert worse curse word here- did you not tell me about it?!'" Kakashi answered with a smile, pointing his remote to the large flat screen TV in front of them, "So I'm giving my_ favorite_ rock star what he asked…is that so bad Sasuke?"

Instinctively the Uchiha's eyes narrowed in annoyance, this was _not_ what he had in mind. This isn't a premiere all he wanted was some information not some biography.

"Ah, lighten up Sasuke this is kinda fun," Naruto chimed in adding his unneeded two cents. "You're so droll sometimes."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes, fighting off the urge to kill Naruto, "Hinata teach you a new word?" he snapped.

Though his eyes were closed he could feel the dobe's frown on his face, "No…I heard her father use it one day."

"Yeah that makes sense," he muttered under his breath.

"You know what-"

"All right you two shut up!" Tsunade commanded and lightly added, "Kakashi?"

"Right."

"This-Hey stop behaving like children! This is a music video staring Yahime and of course Sasori the Red Sand."

"Tch," Sasuke smirked, _what a stupid name._

The screen glowed to life starting with a melody and two figures on opposite sides of town.

_ I can't believe this._

Sasuke unconsciously blinked as the camera showed Yahime lying in a large bed in a luxurious penthouse. She lay on the bed with her eyes closed and hair lying in a mass around her.

She opened her eyes as the first words started.

**Tell how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

The beat changes.

Sasuke blinks, "What's this have to do with-"

"Shh!" Tsunade cut him off, "You'll see."

**If I should die before I wake**

**It's cause you took my breath away**

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air, ohh**

Sasuke watches her walk over to the window overlooking the city and the point of view switches to Sasori getting on a train. Calling someone none stop. Ugh!

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**

**My heart won't move, its' incomplete**

**If there was a way that I could make you understand**

The video continues showing them singing and he (to Sasuke's distaste) eventually gets to her place and it ends with the two of them kissing.

Sasuke did a double take, what?! I see why Neji hates the guy so much, but that's here choice let her kiss the guy if she likes…

"I love that song!" Naruto sang, "_I walked, I ran, I jumped I flew..."_

"_Right off the ground_," he jumped up in the air, "to float to you! That's me and Hinata's song! She has the whole Album! Give It to Me, ft. Killer Bee who I heard gets someone else to write his raps for him. Hate That I love You, My Love, If It Rains…all the good ones. And she was in all of the music videos in that album that year. Come to think of it…"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Maybe choosing you wasn't such a good idea."

Tsunade grabbed Naruto by his collar so fast even Sasuke's eyes couldn't follow, "Are you saying I don't know what I'm doing?" she roared, her eyes ablaze.

"No, No, No that's not what I'm saying at all," he sweat dropped and looked to Sasuke for assistance who was so zoned out he was still staring at the screen.

"What exactly are you saying, and if I don't get a good answer I'm snapping you like a twig," she sneered not loosening her grip.

"It's just that they are two totally different artists, Yahime's a pop star…Sasuke isn't."

"So?"

"Uh...How do I put this- Hey Sasuke?" Naruto yelled pulling the Uchiha out of his reverie.

Sasuke's head snapped to the blonde in annoyance, "What!"

"Was a love song on your last album?"

"Tch, no why would it be?"

"Exactly."

Sasuke raised a confused brow.

Tsunade dropped Naruto as she pondered this and slumped back into her seat next to the ever silent Kakashi.

She soon nodded in agreement, "As much as I hate to admit it, the idiot's right. The match is a bit odd, but with what happened with Sasori I didn't want the same thing to happen again."

Now, Sasuke was angry no one would tell him what the hell happened with Sasori!

"But that's exactly why this pairing makes sense," Kakashi spoke up gesturing to Sasuke, "The resident heart-throb bad boy and the angelic pop princess, can you say publicity?"

"But what about the music?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares about the music!"

Sasuke glared at his manager.

"We all care about the music! And I have a brilliant solution! We continue as planned and don't ask questions! Problem solved!" Kakashi announced.

"No not problem solved, you didn't answer my question," Sasuke growled highly irritated at this point and not bothering to hide it.

"Weren't you paying attention? I did answer your question; I even went through the trouble of getting Tsunade down here for that purpose. And yet you say I abuse you when clearly you abuse me," Kakashi stated sipping from his suspect black mug that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Here I'll simplify it for you," Tsunade said, "They had the same arrangement you and she has today…except there were some minor complications."

He narrowed his eyes, Finally!

"What complications?" he asked leaning in.

"Gosh, you're nosy Sasuke!" Naruto said as a matter of factly.

He ignored the dobe and let her continue.

"It was obvious he wanted to become intimate with her but Neji (being very protective of her) wouldn't have it. Yahime kept the two separated but one day when she wasn't around the two got into what almost ended in a fight but Jiraiya, the head of her secret protection team, stopped it before it escaladed too far. Soon after Little Red sent me a message for her asking her to choose either him or Neji and…"

"She chose Neji?"Sasuke guessed, his tone bored but his insides burning with an unknown sensation.

She smiled, "No. She didn't make that choice because after I told Neji I threw it away and decided to leave telling her up to him. The boy said that one of them had to go and that she had to choose or he would walk. Yahime being who she is would take this to heart and would be ultimately sad about the outcome. He probably didn't want to cause her any grief and let it go. But soon after Sasori severed all ties with White Phoenix Records and never talked to her again. She still doesn't till this day know why and since it's in the past…there's no need for her to know. It's over."

He took it in and didn't judge, it wasn't his place to…what would he have done?

Something though kept nagging him and he had to ask, "If the two had the confrontation and you told her about the message…what do you think would be the outcome?"

"Who would she choose?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke nodded and noticed that all eyes were on him but he didn't care at that point just wanted…closure of some sort.

"Hmmm," Tsunade thought, her eyes gazing through the glass at the passing clouds and endless blue that lay beyond this room, "Without a doubt in my mind-if it came to it and she was asked to choose…it would be Neji hands down. No contest." she looked to him with her last words still lingering on her lips.

She and Sasuke stayed locked in a staring contest for quite some time before she asked, "Why do you ask?"

He replied, his eyes black and blank, "No reason."

"Of course," she added with a slight curl of her lips, "I don't think that will happen with you. You're different Uchiha…being with you makes her…happy. Besides you wouldn't be bastard enough to ask her to choose between you and her best friend now would you?"

She didn't wait for and answer, "Of course not, that's why I choose you. You wouldn't fall in love so blindly and overconfidently now would you?"

Sasuke frowned, "I wouldn't fall in love at all."

"Keep telling yourself that kid."

"Anyway…what is there relationship exactly?" Sasuke questioned, his tone making his questions seem random.

Tsunade looked to the ceiling and blinked her eyes in concentration, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Okay this wasn't about what I wanted it to be about but hey-things don't always turn out like you want them too! But I'm still satisfied with the result. Hope you enjoyed and hopefully I can get the next chapter out faster next time…I need a schedule of some sort. Bye!**


End file.
